Lass Loves Cherry Pie
by Willowwhip
Summary: Arme has taken a song from her previous life and converted it to a Lass-friendly version. This is a response to another fanfiction just as my previous one was. Please R&R and enjoy. I promise I used mostly proper grammar.


Disclaimer, I do not own Warrant's song "Cherry Pie" nor do I own Grand Chase. Please eat pie responsibly and do NOT eat Lass' pie. Elesis still has scars XD!

It was a calm day in the main base of Grand Chase. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, Lass was eating pie…

There is an extremely tempting paper pad on the counter…

Lass picks it up and decides to read it. What it appears to be is a poem or song with another column on the right. The one on the left is crossed out at various parts and written differently on the right. The one to the left is illegible so all he reads is the right.

Lass loves cherry pie!  
Vitality potion  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a true thief cry!  
Sweet Cherry Pie

Well Slashin' on the front porch  
Slashin' on the lawn  
Slashin' with the monsters  
Cause there aint nobody else  
Slashin' to the left and  
Slashin' to the right  
Thinking about the next job  
He cuts all night, yeah  
Yeah, yeah - huh!

Slicin' in the living room  
Dicin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't  
Cause they're too busy fishin'  
'capitatin' there  
Cause there's so many mons  
Charges up his mana  
And casts out final strike!

I scream, you scream,  
We all scream in fear  
The pie has been nommed  
And Lass is ticked off!

CHORUS  
Lass loves cherry pie!  
Vitality potion  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a true thief cry!  
Sweet Cherry Pie  
Oh yeah

Eat Lass' cherry pie  
Tear smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so painful  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Avenge the cherry pie!  
YEAH!

Avenge that cherry pie

He chuckles to himself as he reads the ending. Arme comes in and sees him smiling at the text and freezes in the door way. Lass pours himself a cup of grape juice and heads to the training grounds. He passes her wordlessly smiling. She unfreezes when he closed the door. As soon as this happened Arme teleports over to the pad of paper and frantically grabs at the paper. She has other things regarding Lass in her notebook so naturally she'd be concerned about it. The others do not appear to be tampered with and for that she is grateful. She does NOT need him knowing about her fondness for him. She closes the notebook and brings it back to her room so that no more potential secret knowledge threats happen. Who knows what would happen if Elesis got a hold of this. Arme shudders at the thought. Arme now having arrived at her room opens the door and steps inside. She goes over to her vanity and opens the top drawer with her most prized possessions; in them including the necklace from that first day with Lass…

Arme wouldn't tell anyone this and it'd be pretty hard to figure out by themselves, but she is absolutely terrified about getting attached to another being. For one, this can all be a dream world. If she 'wakes up' one day and she is back in the hospital with her mother…that would be devastating. She has difficulty simply thinking about it. Let alone it actually happening. For two, she has been deathly ill from the time she was a little girl. It's hard enough just getting to know someone and get passed the awkward stage, and then having them ripped away from you? That's too much of a burden to bear. If someone who she shares a mutual caring with, suddenly gets ripped away from her or vice versa would completely tear the other apart emotionally. She is too conscientious of other beings' feelings to impose that kind of pain upon them.

She goes to sit on her window sill after locking the drawer and storing the key. The scenery from this area is positively beautiful. There are all sorts of flowering and fruiting trees out by the training field. Lass suddenly appears from the tree next to her window, effectively scaring all balance out of Arme. Being the accident prone female she is, of course she falls out the wrong side of the window. She opens her mouth to scream in terror but by the time she does, Lass has a hold of her and has lifted her back into her window sill.

Lass sighed and chuckled again. "Of course you would be the one to fall out of a window to your impending doom."

Her breath returning to her and heart calming down Arme manages a glare for a brief moment.

"That wouldn't have happened had you not popped out of the tree and instead, knocked on the door like I asked you to last time you did that."

"Oh come on. You know I hate conformity," Lass replies with a smirk, "and you know I don't use my ninja skills for perversion."

"That's beside the point," Arme states looking away, still pouting from being embarrassed. Now that her nerves have registered that she is not about to die, they decide that they were going to punish her by giving her the blush of a lifetime. This one will be staining her cheeks for at least month!

Lass seeing that she was not going to explode took this opportunity to hop inside her window and make himself at home. Arme sighed. She couldn't stay at him for long. Her body muscles relax

"Thank you for saving me…again."

"Meh, don't mention it," Lass said relaxing. He suddenly remembers his entire purpose for coming. He pulls out a mixture of cherry blossoms and lilacs from the garden, jumps off the bed, and hands them to Arme, "I brought these as a token of my appreciation to your poem/song thing. While it was poorly written at parts, I liked it and thought it was quite funny."

Arme, incapable of blushing any harder than she was when her face was stained, simply appears more shy than normal. She takes the flowers and sets them on her vanity.

"Thank you Lass. I don't know what to say. It was a random thought in my head and a song from my child hood. I just edited the lyrics," Arme states and then turns away bashful. Lass walks past her calmly.

"And just so you know," Lass does not look at her but Arme looks at his face, "I'm developing more of a fondness for plumbs and grapes over cherries and apples."

And without another word, Lass leaves Arme to her thoughts as he exits through the door.

Arme simply blinks while staring at the door, mouth slightly agape.

A/N: If you thought I was kidding when I said it "Stained her cheeks" you were wrong. It literally, stained her cheeks. She will have PERPETUALLY ROSY CHEEKS!!!!!!!! XD MUAAHAHAHHAHAHA And I'm sorry I lied. I told you I was going to make other stories first but have an issue with having more than one story in the works. I'm forcing myself to stay on a single story at a time. I promise, however, my next story will be a Teen Titans Grand Chase crossover lol. I have to write more for Teen Titans because it was my original fanfiction base XD. I will not stop with Grand Chase but I do need to get some TT out there. BTW for everyone doing "Biology" who's obsessed with Grand Chase, think GC/ AT. Grand Chase will help you remember if you take the acronyms from Grand Chase lol. Then there's only one other option^^ until you get into RNA . DX

Hugs not Drugs!!

Willow~


End file.
